Sunrising
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: This is a sequel to Sunsetting. Ponyboy started to get better, but things have been going downhill lately. He's ill once again and will need his brother and the gang to help him overcome his sickness. Thank you FrankElza for helping.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own 'The Outsiders' or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The owner is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

**A/N: You do not have to do this, but I do recommend you read my story Sunsetting before you read this as it takes place after those events. Anyway, thank you to _FrankElza_ for the suggestions that helped make this sequel happen.**

**I had to write a 200 word Essay today and I'm like,"Piece of cake, most of my chapters are 700 words long anyway, it's just 1/3 of one chapter." But no, it was difficult. Oh well, Enjoy! (And review please.)**

**Ponyboy's POV**

My pneumonia had pretty much gotten better for a while, but then I had started to cough a lot and my throat was hurting really bad again this week. Darry and Soda were really worried, but the doctor had warned us that my immune system was weak and I was susceptible to getting sick again. I just figured I had probably caught a cold or something else like that because Two-Bit had a cold and I was hanging with him lately.

I had voiced this to Darry, but he said that that was what I said about how I felt when I had pneumonia. He didn't trust me because I never said anything whenever I felt sick. I just didn't want to worry them. Darry and Soda worried enough without any extra help from me.

I was falling asleep over my Science homework. I yawned, the homework just wasn't making sense. I tried to stay awake, but my after only twenty minutes of homework I fell asleep.

**Sodapop's POV**

I got home from work and found the house silent. Usually Ponyboy got homework done quickly on Mondays and was out in the living room doing something or cooking. I wondered if he went for a run. I looked on the counter and there wasn't a note. Darry was going to be mad if Ponyboy wasn't home before he got home.

I waked into my room to change my clothes and found Ponyboy asleep over his Science book. I went to shake him awake, but I could feel a fever coming off of him. I decided to let him sleep because I knew that he hadn't been feeling well lately but he wouldn't admit it. I picked him up and set him in bed, not wanting him to sleep on his desk. It didn't look very comfortable at all. I left our bedroom to cook some dinner for Darry when he came home and for Ponyboy if he wakes up in time or is hungry. When he's sick he tends to brush it off, but you know because he's more quiet and doesn't eat a lot.

**Ponyboy's POV**

When I felt myself move I vaguely started to wake up.

I noticed that my nose was stuffy which made it really difficult to breathe. When I opened my mouth to get some air I only made a noise between a hoarse moan and a whine. My breathing became shaky as each breathe felt as if it was a knife cutting through my sensitive and aching throat.

I tried to move, but my limbs felt heavy. I could hear Soda and Darry's voice outside my bedroom door, but couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. Soda came in and sat down next to me. He brought in with him the light and I squinted as the light did not help my headache. Luckily, Soda noticed and shut the door.

"Hey, Pone. How you feeling?" He asked me softly.

"I'm fine, Soda, just tired from school." I lied, pushing myself up. A wave of nausea hit me and I groaned, grabbing my stomach.

Soda held a waste basket to my pale lips as my smaller-than-normal lunch came rushing up unpleasantly. I heaved and barfed everything in my stomach until the pain in my stomach slowly faded. I spit out the uncomfortable taste in my mouth. Soda grabbed a tissue nearby and wiped my mouth. I was too exhausted to do anything and soon I felt Darry's strong hands pull me up. He dabbed a wet washcloth on my head and wiped off my mouth with a washrag.

He stuck a thermometer in my mouth as I started to drift off again. It beeped loudly which snapped me back to reality.

"102, Ponyboy. And you say your fine? Your falling asleep sitting there. Don't lie to me, Ponyboy." He told me. He sounded concerned, but yet very stern.

"My throat hurts really bad, Dar," I gave up and told him honestly. He nodded and left, only to return with a flashlight and Soda trailing behind him. He commanded me open my mouth and I did as he shined the light in my throat.

"Yeah, Soda, I was right. You owe me a dollar, he has Strep." Darry told Soda. I, as if on cue of the diagnostic, started to cough. I hacked loudly and painfully for a few minutes. I coughed so hard that I was gagging, but luckily not liking. I was finally able to catch my breath after a minute or two.

**A/N: That was a bad place to end it, I know, but this chapter was longer than I thought it would be, which makes everyone happy. Please review. I hope this sounds different than my other Sick Fics I have written in the past.**


	2. Chapter 2:Pay up, Sodapop

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The true owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author ever, Miss S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

**A/N: The encouragement I have gotten for this is so far beyond incredible. Thank you so much O faithful reviewers. :) I love suggestions, so any idea, suggestion, and/or review would be greatly appreciated. Suggestions are especially appreciated, as I never plan where I'm going to go with any of my writing.  
**

**Ponyboy's POV**

He commanded me to open my mouth and I did as he told me. He shined the bright flashlight in my throat.

"Yeah, Soda, I was right. You owe me a dollar, he has Strep throat." Darry told Soda. I, as if on cue of the diagnostic, started to cough. I coughed loudly and painfully for a few minutes. I was coughing so hard that I was gagging, but luckily not puking my guts out this time. I was finally able to catch my breath after a minute or two, laying back down on the soft bed.

Soda reluctantly handed Darry the money. Darry then gratefully took it with a uncharacteristic smug on his face. I smiled, I was glad that he let loose a little, even for just a second while I was feeling so awful. When I was sick he usually was worried and stressed out a lot. Sodapop laid down next to me, rubbing my back as Darry left our bedroom.

After a few minutes I started to cough again. All the coughing was burning my throat and irritating my sensitive stomach. I gulped, trying not to puke. My tactics worked and I soon fell asleep next to Sodapop.

**X**

I felt awful when I woke up to Darry shaking me. He told me to get in the shower because we were going to the doctor.

I hoped a warm shower would make me feel better, but it didn't help much. I was too tired to grease my hair so I trudged out of the bathroom with no grease in my hair.

Two-Bit, unaware I was sick, started to laugh at me.

"Forgetting something, huh, Ponyboy?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Shut up." I croaked, my hoarse voice squeaking it was so far gone.

"You sound terrible," he informed me. I nodded, then winced. Don't nod when your head feels like it is going to split open.

"Feel it too," I whispered.

"Come on, bud, time to go," Darry told me. Two-Bit put his hand to his heart, mock offended at something.

"Your leaving and not taking the great Two-Bit. Guys, it hurts," he told us in a soppy voice. I was about to roll my eyes, but the blood pounding in my ears reminded me that that's wasn't such a good idea right now.

"Come on, Two, you can come if you want," I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you, Ponyboy," he told me, slinging his arm around me. He frowned, feeling my forehead.

"Dang, Ponyboy, you sure are hot," he told me, feeling my cheeks. I swatted him away.

"Thanks, but I've known that for a while," I told him cheekily. He shook his head.

"I have taught you so much," Two-Bit replied in a fake-proud voice.

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but the next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. Suggestions? Who should baby-sit? Should he go to the hospital? Should someone else become ill? Tell me. Thanks guys**


	3. Chapter 3: Sitting a Ponyboy

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or Ponyboy Curtis. Sigh. The true owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author ever, Miss S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories I write on this site. **

**A/N: Okay, this summary is really dumb. Any suggestions? Sorry this chapter is so short. I am still unsure what to do.**

**Does anybody know how much Ponyboy weighs or how tall? I guessed 5'5" and 100 pounds. I'm not sure if that is accurate.  
**

**Darry's POV**

The doctor appointment was the usual, nothing too interesting.

The doctors took his temperature (which was 102), measured his height (5'5"), weight (100), and told me he needed to eat more. I didn't yell at him that time because I knew he had lost the weight while he was sick a few weeks ago, and it was hard for him to put the weight back on so quick.

The doctor swabbed his spit, leaving for a few minutes before telling us he had strep throat. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, look at his throat and you know that he has strep throat.

I payed my co-pay and stopped at the pharmacy to get his medicine. I smiled at Ponyboy and Two-Bit, Pony was asleep on his shoulder and Two-Bit had his arm around him, chin on his head.

I wondered who could baby-sit him; I had to go to work, Steve was working, and I wasn't going to ask Johnny. Who wasn't working that I could trust. I looked over at Two-Bit next to me, irresponsible, but protective as could be of Ponyboy. I smiled, knowing I could trust the guy.

"Hey, Two-Bit," I whispered," Could you watch Ponyboy?" Pride slowly lit up on his fav as his grip tighten on the sleeping greaser on his shoulder.

"You trust me, Dar-Bear?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Two-Bit, your not the most mature person in the world, but you wouldn't let anything happen to Ponyboy," I told him. I knew that he liked that, feeling needed and good at something. He didn't get a job because he was always free for us.

He smiled, "Thanks, Darry," he said.

**Two-Bit's POV**

Pride swelled through me. Darry trusted me to take care of Ponyboy.

I looked down and saw Ponyboy asleep on my shoulder, and I knew that he seemed to trust me too.

**X**

I shook him awake to get him to come inside. He groaned as loud as he could manage. I eventually gave up and let Darry carry him in.

Darry left for work and I grabbed a beer and made two peanut butter and jelly sandwich, just in case Ponyboy woke up and was hungry. After about twenty minutes or so he started to stir. After he woke up completely I asked him if he wanted a sandwich. He turned green at just the though of eating.

"No thanks, Two-Bit. I don't think it'll stay down," he croaked. "I'm just going to go back to sleep. Is that okay, Two?" He asked in a whisper to not irritate his head, I assumed.

"Yeah, go back to sleep," I assured him. He went to his room and stayed in there until Soda came home.

**A/N: Ugh, that was awful. Extremely short (625 words) and uneventful. I may just send him to the hospital just for something to do. Don't make me do that. ****Should someone (Like Darry, Soda, or Two-Bit) else become sick? Tell me. Thank you reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4: AN

**A/N: This story is no where near my best work. Do you think I should I delete it? Re-write it? Hiatus it? Or continue it because it is better than I think?**


	5. Chapter 5: Thud, thud, thud… Thumb!

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support. I am continuing this how it was. Sorry for the wait.**

**Sodapop's POV**

I walked in to a house blaring Mickey Mouse and smelled of peanut butter. Two-Bit was on the couch watching Mickey. Ponyboy's medicine was out on the table and next to it was a thermometer. I smiled at him, Darry was right, he was responsible when it came to Ponyboy.

I grabbed the food coloring and the potatoes to cut up. I was slicing them and listening to Mickey when a sharp pain in my finger brought me back to reality. My finger stung and bled heavily, but I hoped I didn't need stitches.

I heard a curse behind me and saw Ponyboy.

"Soda! You alright?" He asked concerned, looking my finger over carefully. I ruffled his hair with my free hand.

"Yeah, don't worry," I told him, wrapping my hand in a towel.

"Do you need stitches?" He asked. I shook my head because the bleeding had stopped.

"Don't worry, it stopped. Dinner!" I called to Two-Bit. He smiled greedily and grabbed the chicken with his bare hands.

"Want any food, Ponyboy?" I asked him. He glanced at it uncertainly and then wrinkled his nose.

"U-Umm... N-No t-thanks…S-Sodapop," he told me breathlessly. He sat down on the couch with his arms wrapped around his stomach. I then heard him whimper almost inaudibly and saw him pale considerably.

I grabbed the trash can that Darry had left next to the couch and handed to him just as he puked. His ears were bright red at the fact that he actually threw up in front of Two-Bit and I.

Instead of teasing him like Two-Bit normally would, he just rubbed Pony's back until he finished puking his guts out.

Pony's ears were still red as he curled up on the couch.

**Darry's POV**

I was so distracted at work. I couldn't pay attention to the constant _thud, thud, thud,_ of the hammer. I was worrying about Ponyboy and Soda. I wanted Soda to not get sick and I wanted Ponyboy to get better.

_Life isn't fair,_ I thought.

First our parents, then Pneumonia, and now he is sick with strep throat again.

I felt a sharp pain in my thumb and realized I had missed the familiar _thud_. I had hammered my thumb. Shoot, that hurt!

"A little distracted, huh, Darrel?" My co-worker, William, asked. I wanted to smack him, he could never learn my name. I hated to be called Darrel. It was Darry, because Darrel was my father.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied absentmindedly.

"I thigh your kid brother was out of the hospital?" He inquired.

Well, he was, but still sicker than a dog, I thought.

"He isn't in the hospital," _Yet_, I added silently," but he's got strep throat," I told him, going back to the _thud, thud, thud,_ of my everyday job.

**A/N: Sprry that this was short. If you loved it or hated it, you know what to do! Review please!**

**I was suggested to get Darry sivk and then have Ponyboy be guilty, so tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6: I was the culprit

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

****

**A/N: Thank you for all the support from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks guys and girls. **

***The nausea and vomiting part of Strep throat only lasts the first day or two. Just on the record.**

**Darry's POV**

I walked in and saw Two-Bit rubbing Ponyboy's back and Pony puking his guts out. I waited for him to flip back onto the couch to let my presence be known, knowing that he would be embarrassed.

I motioned for Soda to come to my bedroom to give me a back rub. My back, and thumb, were killing me. I needed to find a new stress reliever besides working myself like a dog, it was not helping anything and definitely unhealthy for my back as body.

I started to fall asleep quicker than usual, the hours on top of hours of work taking it's toll on me. Soda's back rub felt amazing and I soon drifted off completely, for the one time in the past few month, bills, work, and responsibility were all forgotten.

**X**

I woke up late feeling worn out and sick. My head was pounding and my nose was stuffed up and itchy. I was glad that today was my only day off because I felt awful.

Sodapop came bounding in with a smile. I greeted him in a stuffy voice and he noticed, frowning and feeling my forehead.

"You shouldn't have taken overtime in the rain," he joked. I rolled my eyes, getting out of my bed.

"Stay in bed, Darry, your running a fever," he told me.

"I'm fine, it's just a small cold," I told him angrily. "I need to take care of Ponyboy. He's a lot sicker."

"I can take care of him, Darry, take a break for once or your going to seriously hurt yourself," he told me. He sounded so desperate and pleading that I had to give in and lay down.

If I was honest I with myself I was relieved to be allows to go back to sleep.

**Ponyboy's POV **

I woke up and saw that Sodapop wasn't next to me, so I figured he was in the living room. I struggled to get myself out of bed because I was so tired, but when I did I found Soda making some chocolate cake for breakfast.

I grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup out of the cabinet and started to boil it. I was feeling a little bit better this morning. My voice was still gone and it hurt to swallow, but I didn't feel like I was going to throw up so much all of the time.

I looked around, but didn't find Darry. Why wasn't he up yet?

"Hey, Soda, where's Darry? Is he still asleep?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. He strained to hear me from the other end of our small kitchen.

"Yeah, he ain't feeling too hot, so I made him lie down," Sodapop told me. Guilt washed through me.

_I got Darry sick? _I felt awful and Soda seemed to notice.

"He just has a small cold and it's not your fault. He will be okay," He reassured me, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was the culprit.

I mean, he was working so much in the first place to pay off _my_ hospital bills. I sat down, suddenly not hungry anymore.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Because he's Darry

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks guys and girls. **

**I'm not sure when I'm going to post again so Happy Good Friday and Happy Easter! God Bless.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

"He just has a small cold and it's not your fault. He will be okay," He reassured me, but I couldn't shake the feeling I was the culprit of his ailment.

I mean, Darry had been working so much in the first place to pay off _my_ expensive hospital bills. I sat down, suddenly not very hungry anymore, my chicken noodle soup was left on the table, forgotten and unwanted.

**X**

I was curled up in a blanket next to Sodapop, shivering with the cold. He had told me that my fever had spiked to over 103, but I think he was crazy because I was freezing my butt off.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked me.

"Yeah," I lied.

"You know, you always tried that with mom and dad, but they saw through it, so don't you lie to me too. I know that you lie real good, but the people you know and love see through it," Soda informed me. I sighed.

"Okay, honestly, Sodapop," I confessed hoarsely," I feel awful and I'm really cold despite the fever, but that's not it. I got Darry sick and that is what I feel really bad about."

"Pony, Darry has a cold, not strep, because he has been working too much. And I see your face, he worked too much because he's Darry, not because of bills. He loves you a lot, Savvy?" Soda told me. Starting to understand a little, but still feeling guilty, I nodded.

All this talking was starting to drain my energy. I struggled to stay awake, but Soda told me to go to sleep and I did.

I heard a door open just as everything went black.

**Darry's POV**

I woke up feeling a bit better, so I decided to get out if bed and get something to eat.

I could hear Soda and Ponyboy talking. Ponyboy sounded awful.

"Okay, honestly, Sodapop, I feel awful and I'm really cold despite the fever, but that's not it. I got Darry sick and that is what I feel really bad about," he croaked. I sighed, that really wasn't how I saw it, I wanted to comfort him even if it meant getting sick myself. Anyway, my cold was totally unrelated anyway. My nose tickled, but I held my breath, not wanting to blow my cover. _That would be just luck,_ I thought.

"Pony, Darry has a cold, not strep, because he has been working too much. And I see your face, he worked too much because he's Darry, not because of bills. He loves you a lot, Savvy?" Soda explained.

_Thanks_, I thought sarcastically at the "because he's Darry" part, but the rest we nice.

Ponyboy nodded, wincing at the sudden movement. He was looking ready to pass out. Soda told him to go to sleep and he needed no more permission then that to drift off.

A/N: I'm very happy with this. That's is new for this story, being happy. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Confused and miserable

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks guys and girls. **

****Ponyboy's weight: 120 pounds**

**Targeted weight: 140 lbs**

**Weight before Pneumonia: 130 lbs**

**I'm so happy, I just got a fidget. A fidget is a toy/ring designed for people with ADD to fidget with. I do not have ADD (that I know of) but I have trouble concentrating and it works like magic. The ring has a loop around it that you can turn it and play with it. It's so fun! **

**I promise I will shut up in a minute. Midwest weather is crazy! It's going to be 65 on Sunday, and 40 on Monday! What the heck?**

**Now on to the story…**

**Darry's POV**

Ponyboy nodded, wincing at the sudden movement of his sensitive head. He was looking ready to pass out. Soda told him to go to sleep and he needed no more permission then that to drift off.

I figured it was safe to come out so I did, grabbing some cake for breakfast.

"Did you take his temperature recently, Soda?" I called.

He shook his head.

"When he first got up," he explained, getting up and grabbing the thermometer. I waited a few moments before it was pulled out of Ponyboy's mouth.

"103.8," Soda called. That was pretty high, but he didn't need to go to the hospital unless it was above 104.

I decided to just let him sleep and see what happens.

A few moments later I heard a groan. Pony turned green and I grabbed the nearby trash can I had set out and held it to his pale lips. I did not feel like cleaning that all up.

He started to dry heave. I knew that was unpleasant, so I tried to lull him back to sleep once he had finished.

A sneeze forced its way out of my nose forcefully. Ponyboy whimpered and furrowed his eyebrows in pain. I rubbed his sweaty back, feeling the fever through his hoodie he had thrown on. Sometimes it was better to sweat the fever out. He laid back down, looking confused and miserable.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I heard a voice, but was unsure about who it was.

I heard them call out a number. 103.A, possibly? That number didn't make any sense to me at all.

I heard another, deeper, voice tell me to go back to sleep. I wanted to, but my stomach kept flipping with made it hard to sleep. My head pounded in my ears, which wasn't helping my stomach.

I groaned as bile rushed up my throat. I started to dry heave for some reason. _Why did my stomach hate me_? I wondered. The stomach acid burned my raw throat. Somebody sneezed which caused my head to pound even harder. My eyebrows furrowed in discomfort.

I sniffed, tears welling up in my green-grey eyes. I heard somebody whisper something in a calming voice. I stopped crying to hear that voice. I felt myself moving before slipping back into a semiconscious, but vaguely unaware, state

**A/N: I left this two ways. Darry could be picking Ponyboy up to put him in bed, or picking him up to go to the hospital. Tell me which you like, I got only two votes last time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dang that voice

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

**Guest: I will. Not when you expect, but I will later. Be patient, I will not forget you. Hope you enjoy. ;)  
**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks guys and girls. **

**Ponyboy's POV**

I sniffed, tears welling up in my eyes. I heard somebody whisper something in a calming voice. I stopped crying to hear that voice. I felt myself moving before slipping back into a semiconscious state.

I wondered where I was going, and again, _who was I with_? It was making me extremely uncomfortable not knowing what was going on. _Why was everything so confusing? _I screamed in my head. Ow, I shouldn't do that. All this thinking was not doing me any favors.

I felt the ground move beneath me and heard a _vrooomm_ sound. I didn't know what it was, but it was relaxing and I quickly fell unconscious.

**Darry's POV**

After Ponyboy threw up he looked awful. His breathing was ragged and he was very pale. I had Soda take his temperature about ten minutes later, and it had spiked to over 104.5. That was high so I picked Ponyboy up and put him in the car.

He never did fully wake up, but he was halfway present until we pulled up into the hospital. I tried to shake him awake, but I gave up quickly and just carried him inside to the hospital.

I started thinking about the hospital bills that were pulling up. They were becoming expensive and my savings were almost gone from mom and dad.

I decided that maybe I could have a garage sale to make a little bit of money. It wouldn't be a lot, but even a few bucks could be very helpful right now. I was busy twiddling with my thumbs, but my fidgeting wasn't taking the constant worry off of my mind or give me any solutions to my problems.

**Ponyboy's POV**

I wasn't sure where I was. I could feel that I was on something hard and uncomfortable, but that was about it.

I felt somebody grab my hand and squeeze it. They told me to try to wake up, but I was totally exhausted. I really did try to open my eyes because I would do anything for that soft and familiar (but unplaceable) voice that seemed to always be there with me.

I was becoming exhausted from the effort and struggle of fighting my eyelids. I eventually was unable to fight anymore and surrendered to the darkness that succumbed my body.

**A/N: Sorry that that was incredibly short. The hospital did win out by only one vote because I took earlier votes from previous chapters. Thank you guys and girls. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Confused

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks guys and girls. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, as soon as I posted my last chapter my internet went out. :( **

**Ponyboy's POV**

The next time I woke up I was a little bit clearer. I cracked open my eye and saw Soda slumped over his chair and Darry was stirring some coffee, not facing me.

I tried to say something, but my voice was totally gone. I started to fall back asleep again. I wanted to talk to Darry before I fell back asleep. I didn't get my wish because soon all I saw a swirling black mist that covered everything.

**Darry's POV **

Ponyboy hadn't woken up very much within the last two days, but his fever was down to 101 and occasionally spiked to 102.5, but that's wasn't anything dangerous.

It didn't help my concern. _Shouldn't he have woken up by now_? I thought.

The doctor said that he was okay to go home, so I was tasked with trying to wake him up. He was awake for the wheelchair ride to the truck, but once we all got in he was asleep again. The doctor said that his energy would be just totally shot for a little while.

**X (Two Days Later)**

I took Ponyboy's temperature and saw it had spiked to 103. He had been keeping it around 102, but I saw him starting to sweat and get pale so I decided to check it again.

I told Soda to get a cool bath ready for him. When I put him in the bath he tensed, shifting away from the cold water.

I kept splashing the water on his hot body, but he never relaxed until I started to talk to him. I talked to him in a soothing, rough voice and he relaxed all the way to sleep.

During all of this he never once opened his green-grey orbs that I missed staring into so much. You could read all of his emotions in them, but they were closed, dull, and lifeless and I would do anything to see some life in them.

**Ponyboy's POV **

I woke up when I felt something cold hit my feverish body.

I didn't know what was happening, but I felt exposed and I definitely wanted to fix that. I tried fixed it by covering up with my hands, but I still felt uncomfortable. Who did these people think they were undressing me like this?

Then I heard that second voice again. Not the honey sweet one, but the rough and strong one. That was the one that made me feel safe and protected. I slowly started to relax and let them put the cool water on my feverish body. I felt them pull me out of the bath and wrap me in a towel before I fell asleep.

**A/N: This was only 600 words, again. Sorry guys.**


	11. Chapter 11: AN Options

**I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, as soon as I posted my last chapter my internet went out. Again! :( My internet will be on and off for a few days, my apologies. I will try to issue while it still works.**

**I hope it doesn't get annoying asking for your help all the time in this story, but some people find it fun to be able to participate. Please pick one or more of these options below;**

**Option #1: Ponyboy's fever spikes to 106 or 107, and brain damage is possible,**

**Option #2: Ponyboy starts to get better and I wrap this up with a brother fluff moment,**

**Opition #3: (My least favorite) After Pony starts to get better, he goes back to school, but is having homework troubles. Darry and Pony fight and Ponyhoy runs out and something bad happens (you decide; gets hit by car, gets sicker, Soda gets upset,etc.)**

**Or Option #4: You send in any suggestion under the sun that sounds interesting to you.**

**Any type of feedback is greatly appreciated and sorry to those who thought this was another chapter. I probably will not post much if at all tomorrow, it is going to be hectic.**

**Thank you you to all my amazing reviewers (you know who you are.)**


	12. Chapter 12: To stem the blood flow

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks guys and girls. **

**Options: Option #3 won by far, and #1 was close, so here we go with the story, I hope it is very unexpected…**

**Darry's POV**

I have no idea why they realized him from the hospital because his fever was still very high.

_We better not have to take him to the hospital. This hospital routine was getting all too familia_r, I though sadly. I looked at my little brother next to me, but all I could see was myself, a kid who grew up way too fast because of his money circumstances. It was a rough reality, but nobody ever said that life was fair to greasers.

I took his temperature and was relieved to find that it went down to 102.3.

I kept giving him his medicine and luckily it brought and kept his fever under 102 for a few days until it finally broke completely after a full week of being sick. So I sent him to school on Tuesday, hoping he would do well.

**X**

I got home from work, in a very bad mood from long, hot hours, and saw Ponyboy in the living room doing his homework.

"Ponyboy, do your homework is in your room," I told him. He sighed, but left to do homework in his bedroom.

"Why can't he do his homework out here?" Soda asked hoarsely. He hadn't been feeling good all day and I knew he probably had my cold. I huffed loudly at his argument and he sneezed in return.

"Because I said so," I told them both sharply. I stalked to my room to pay some of the never ending bills.

**X (A few hours later)**

I sat down intake living room, most of the bills paid. Ponyboy came out of his room and handed me a thick piece of paper.

_His Report Card._

I opened it up and the first grade I saw was a B-.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"A C+ Ponyboy? Your never going to get s scholarship like that! What on Earth were you thinking?" Darry ranted. Soda tried to stick up for me, but Darry wasn't having it. It was only a 79%.

"Get out, Ponyboy. I can't look at you," Darry replied coldly. I ran and slammed the door, hearing Darry yell out for me, but I wasn't having it. He didn't want me.

I shivered in the cold air. I should have brought a jacket, all I was wearing was an old cut-off black hoodie. It sure was cold out for only being nine a'clock or so.

I stepped out on to the street and heard a car horn. I felt a sharp pain in my back and heard a _thud_ followed by a male-scream before blackness could consume me.

**Tim's POV**

I was driving Curly home from the reformatory, cursing at him. He really needed to smarten up.

I heard a thud and saw an auburn haired kid fall to the ground.

Oh my gosh, it was the youngest Curtis.

Curly was out of the car before I could register it. I screamed at him to go to the Curtis's and I called 9-1-1. I wasn't looking to get picked up for hit and run, and luckily I was sober. I took off my shirt to hopefully stem the blood flow, but it soaked up red fast…

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Please review of I'll kill Ponyboy… *smiles warningly* updates probably will be slow this weekend, but I will try my hardest to post.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hurts worse Ending

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, ****I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "****The Outsiders" ****is the best author of all time, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the support from my amazing reviewers.**** If you love it, like it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do! Review please! Thanks guys and girls. **

**This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was unsure what happened and why everything hurt so much. I heard a voice in the distance, but it wasn't placeable. I struggled to hear what it was saying to me.

"…Die… My fault... Leave… love you," I struggled to put the words together. _It's my fault for leaving_? I wondered. Maybe it wants me to leave.I felt something squeeze my hand comfortingly. I tried to squeeze, but only got a twitch out of my hand. I think he felt it anyway.

I stopped straining to hear and let the tiredness lull me deeper into the black hole that seemed to be always present.

**X**

When I woke up next time I saw Darry. I remembered everything he said and I winced as if I was slapped.

"What hurts, Ponyboy?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I told him. He asked again and I replied in a cold voice.

"Not any part of my body, but what you said last hurt more than getting hit by Tim's car."

His face fell. I remembered him apologizing, but I was too stubborn to see that it hurt him to say those things to me.

Darkness started to swirl around me. I was so scared to go to sleep that I suddenly forgave him. I wanted to tell him that too. I hoped he knew it because my mouth wasn't cooperating with me.

I finally slurred out a whispered sorry before the feared darkness was able to overcome my body and I slept.

**Darry's POV**

"Sh'rry," Ponyboy slurred. Happiness swelled through me.

"I am so sorry too," I whispered to his sleeping figure before lying down in the cots laid out for us and slept peacefully.

**A/N: I almost left it there, but that was too short so I will continue and finish it up.**

**(Flashback) (Darry's POV) (Doctor: Bold Darry: normal Darry's thoughts: italics)**

**"Ponyboy is very lucky to be alive. He has three broken ribs, a broken arm, a concussion, a piece of rusty metal cut his back, he has about twenty stitches in his back and head, and he had a tetanus shot." **

_I wanted to collapse and cry right there. I did this to him. I chased him away. I whispered to Sodapop to call the gang and tell them._

"Thank you, Doctor Preston. May we see him now?"

**"You may. He is in room 732 and will probably not wake up for a little while, and if he does he won't be very clear."**

_I would have to wait to apologize. The familiar feeling of wanted to cry surged through me, but I knew I couldn't in front of Soda. I grabbed Soda and Johnny, who Soda had called to come here, and took them to the hospital room._

**(Present time) (A week later) (release day)**

**Sodapop's POV**

Everything was going to be okay now, I hoped. Ponyboy was being released, they both apologized, and no one was sick.

Darry signed the release papers with his chicken scratch, and I helped Ponyboy get dressed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was still pretty shaky and tired.

He sat in the despised wheelchair without much complaint. I think he was too tired for that.

Ha got into the car and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Love you, little bro," I whispered. "You too Darry."

"Love you too," Ponyboy whispered through a yawn. Darry echoed the same with a smile.

**A/N: Should this be the end? I could continue I guess. Just in case it is the end I'm going to list you amazing people. **

**FrankElza **

**BunnyLuvsU**

**Seth Clearwater**

**Guest**

**Mycookiegirl**

**StayGold-Fandom**

**Kitty Kat197**

**TheOutsiders30**

**GreaserG1rl201**

**The Curtis Crew**

**Fanfiction by Jen**

**Amanda **


End file.
